Missing You
by Xyrena
Summary: Kagome and Bankotsu Have they lost their love? Read and find out......
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! How ya'll doing this fine lovely evening? This is one-shot/ song fic between Kagome and Bankotsu. It's short and sweet. I'm thinking about making it into a story, but it's up to you, the readers. If you want me to write a fic for it, leave a review telling me so and I'll thinking up a plot. If anyone has any ideas, please do not hesitate to tell me it and I will give you the credit you deserve.  
  
And again, I'm sorry for the sucky format on all my fics! I can only use notepad cause I dont have any other programs that work, yet. If anyone has any suggestions, plz let me know. Thank u!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or Missing You by Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Ban..."  
  
  
  
"Wh..what exactly do you mean,'you can't take it anymore'?"  
  
"Exactly that. I can't take it anymore. You. Me .Us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh baby I'm missing you  
  
We used to love so strong  
  
Tell me where did we go wrong  
  
Oh baby I'm missing you  
  
They said I'd to forget   
  
But it sure ain't happen yet  
  
Kagome paused for a moment. Not believing what she was about to say.  
  
"I just can't be with you anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Been checking all the places   
  
Where we used to go  
  
Been looking for your face  
  
Inside the crowd  
  
I've been talking to the people  
  
That we used to know  
  
But nobody wants to say where  
  
You are right now  
  
"It's just so frustrating! Your never here. The only time I see you is during practice! Never before or after. Your always the last one to show up and the first one to leave. I'm always missing you!..."  
  
"You knew that I was always busy, all the time, even before we decided to go out. You, yourself is just as busy as I am."  
  
"Oh! Don't you dare turn this around and make it my fault-"  
  
"I never said it was your fault!"  
  
  
  
And when I call your phone  
  
Seems like you're never home  
  
And you don't return my call  
  
It tears me apart   
  
This breaking up my heart  
  
"Don't yell at me!"  
  
"I'm not yelling! Look I really don't have time for this-"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well I don't have time for you!"  
  
  
  
With that Kagome turned around to leave, angry and hurt.  
  
  
  
Oh baby I'm missing you  
  
We used to love so strong  
  
Tell me where did we go wrong  
  
Oh baby I'm missing you  
  
They said I'd to forget   
  
But it sure ain't happen yet  
  
"Kagome! Wait, please! I didn't mean-"  
  
Kagome whipped back around glaring at Bankotsu.  
  
"NO! You know what? I don't know why I love you so much! Your nothing but an arrogant, self centered, egotistical-"  
  
"You,.. you love me?" Bankotsu whispered pointing to himself.  
  
Kagome's gaze softened at that.  
  
  
  
I still have your picture Hung around my room  
  
That's the only thing   
  
That is left of you with me  
  
Girl what can I do to let you   
  
Come back soon  
  
And make it just the way  
  
It used to be  
  
"Yeah,...I do...".  
  
  
  
"I love you too,'Gome..." Bankotsu said walking to put less space between them.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked as tears started to cloud her vision.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I've loved you ever since I met you. Since the first moment I laid my eyes on you." Bankotsu said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, in a loving embrace. Which Kagome willingly succumbed to.  
  
  
  
Oh, is it someone new  
  
Can never go on without you  
  
Girl I don't   
  
Want to think about it  
  
I can't sleep at night  
  
I know this can't be right  
  
Come back into my life  
  
[come back baby come back]  
  
"Then, how come you never told me?" Kagome asked breaking away from the contact, to look up at Bankotsu.  
  
"I didn't know if you would feel the same way. I guess I was afraid of rejection." Bankotsu said sheepishly while looking down at the women he loved that was currently in his arms.  
  
  
  
Oh baby I'm missing you  
  
We used to love so strong  
  
Tell me where did we go wrong  
  
Oh baby I'm missing you  
  
They said I'd to forget   
  
But it sure ain't happen yet  
  
"Ban, I would never reject you..."Kagome said looking up at a grinning Bankotsu.  
  
"...Unless, you start ignoring me again, the way you were before." Kagome said.  
  
At that, Ban's grin feel from he's face. Which only made Kagome smirk.  
  
I know there's a chance   
  
For you and I  
  
And I believe there's  
  
No way our love could die  
  
So no matter how long   
  
It takes I'll wait for you  
  
And whatever it takes   
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll be there 


	2. Story Note

Hey everybody! I know we aren't supposed to have AN as chapters but I just want to tell you always something important.  
  
2 people have reviewed (Bunnyasha & Kage Otome Thanks!) and said they wanted a story to this Song-fic and I have complied with their wishes, but I dont think anyone has realised that yet. My story "In My Cousins Shadow" is the story to this Song-fic. So, please read and review it. And again I gave away another one of the guys in the band. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go read "In My Cousin's Shadow," and find out about my little contest going on. I already have the third chapter written and typed up, I'm just waiting for reviews now. 


End file.
